


Little Steps

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shoe Kink, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani has a thing for Yahaba in heels. (And a skirt. And thigh highs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Steps

"I'm sorry," Yahaba says, blinking at Kyoutani. "Do you think you could repeat that for me?"

Kyoutani flushes bright red, rubbing the back of his neck. He glances away, before looking up to meet Yahaba's expectant gaze. "I said I want you to step on me." 

"In these." Yahaba lifts his hand, his fingers hooked in his mint green stilettos. "Specifically. You want me to step on you while I'm wearing these."

"Forget it," Kyoutani grumbles, his shoulders hunched, already turning away. It was a stupid request that came tumbling out of his mouth without him even stopping and thinking about it and he wishes he could take it back, wishes he could keep his thoughts to himself instead of just blurting them out and having his boyfriend _stare_ at him, like Yahaba currently is. "Just—never mind—"

"Kentarou," Yahaba says, and that's enough to have Kyoutani freezing in his tracks before looking back. With a lop-sided grin, Yahaba tilts his head to the side. "I don't mean that as a bad thing. I'm just checking that I heard you right." 

"Oh." Kyoutani breathes, his shoulders sagging with relief. Now that he's looking at Yahaba properly, he can see the light blush dusting over Yahaba's cheeks, the eager light to his eyes. "…Oh, you _want to_." 

Yahaba laughs, like Kyoutani could ever have thought otherwise. "I like shoes, and I like you. You like me, in my shoes. I'd say this works out pretty nicely." 

"It's not weird?" Kyoutani asks, raising an eyebrow. "To you, I mean. Stepping on me." 

Putting the shoes down on the floor, Yahaba crosses the distance between them and pulls Kyoutani into a kiss. "If you told me to step on you in high school, I probably would have tripped over my own feet in my eagerness. But this is a different kind of stepping, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes, and his face still feels warm. "It is."

"Is that all you want?" Yahaba asks, and his grin says that he _knows_ it's not. He's going to make Kyoutani say it—no, he's probably going to make Kyoutani ask him for it. 

The rest, at least, Kyoutani isn't embarrassed about. If Yahaba wants him to ask, that's fine. He'll ask. 

"I want you to wear one of your skirts," Kyoutani tells him, looking Yahaba directly in the eyes. "Those pretty stockings, too. You only showed me one pair, but I bet you've got a collection of them, too."

Yahaba chuckles, resting his hands on Kyoutani's chest. "You know me." 

"I want to see," Kyoutani murmurs. "I bet you look so good, all dressed up." 

With a pleased hum, Yahaba presses a light kiss to Kyoutani's lips. "I do. You know, if you give me a few minutes, we could do it right now."

"Yeah," Kyoutani says eagerly. "That sounds good." 

Smiling, Yahaba gently guides Kyoutani to sit on the couch. "Wait for me here. I won't be long."

Kyoutani nods, watching as Yahaba picks his heels up on the way to his bedroom. When Yahaba's door is shut, Kyoutani takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, resting his head back against the couch. He always feels a little off balance when they're at Yahaba's apartment instead of his, but that's not always unpleasant. Yahaba has the upper hand here, he has control of the situation and maybe that's why Kyoutani finds himself asking to come over so often, instead of being the one to make the invitation. Maybe he likes the fact that Yahaba has the control. 

Not that he'd ever put it into words, but Yahaba's smart enough to figure it out on his own anyway. He probably already has, judging by the glint in his eyes when he tells Kyoutani what to do, the small satisfied curve to his smile when the orders are obeyed. 

The door opens, and Kyoutani sits up on the couch. Yahaba walks into the room, wearing a mint skirt that matches his heels, and white thigh-high stockings. He's wearing a white crop to complete the outfit, the hem of it allowing a peek at his firm stomach. Kyoutani licks his lips, but stays right where he is and waits for Yahaba to come to him. 

"You should see your face," Yahaba murmurs fondly, stroking his fingers through Kyoutani's hair. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes. "Can I touch?"

Yahaba smiles at him, clearly pleased that Kyoutani's asked first. "Of course you can."

Kyoutani reaches out, sliding his hand over the back of Yahaba's thigh. The sheer material of the stockings is smooth to the touch and Kyoutani follows it down, over the back of Yahaba's knee, down to his calf. His muscles are firm and solid and Kyoutani likes the contrast of it, beneath the soft material. 

Kyoutani spreads his legs and guides Yahaba to lift one foot up, resting it on the couch between. Yahaba doesn't wobble even once, and Kyoutani presses a kiss to his knee, fingers trailing down over the heel of the shoe, quietly marvelling at his balance. Above him, Yahaba chuckles softly, but doesn't interrupt, letting Kyoutani go at his own pace. 

"You're not wearing anything under this skirt," Kyoutani murmurs, as he slides his other hand up Yahaba's thigh. 

"Didn't think there was any point," Yahaba smiles down at him. "Unless you're into that." 

"One less piece of material in the way," Kyoutani says, kissing Yahaba's knee again. Yahaba huffs out a quiet laugh, not sounding the least bit surprised. 

"Do you want me on the floor?" Kyoutani asks, wrapping his fingers around Yahaba's ankle and stroking his thumb over the material of his stockings. "That'd be easiest, right?" 

"You can't wait for it, can you?" Yahaba sounds thrilled, and he bends down, taking Kyoutani's chin in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. "Yeah. Get on the floor for me." 

Kyoutani waits for Yahaba to step back, then gets off the couch. He moves the coffee table aside so there's more space in the middle of the room, then sits down. Yahaba towers over him like this, and it's a nice feeling. Kyoutani looks up, watching as Yahaba steps closer. He nudges Kyoutani's legs apart, stepping in between them, and then pauses for a moment. He's making Kyoutani wait, letting the anticipation build, and Kyoutani can feel it. He can feel the way it's simmering away just under his skin, and he already wants to beg, if that's what will makes Yahaba go faster but he knows that right now, it'll only make Yahaba laugh. He gave Kyoutani his time to take things at his pace before. Now, Yahaba's the one in control.

"Is this what you want?" Yahaba asks, lifting his foot, dragging the pointed toe of his shoe along the inside of Kyoutani's thigh. He stops just before he reaches the front of Kyoutani's pants, stepping back. It takes all of Kyoutani's self-restraint to keep from jerking his hips forward to follow. Yahaba's smile grows wider, then the does the same to Kyoutani's other thigh. He doesn't move away this time, though, lightly resting the sole of his shoe against Kyoutani's hardening cock.

Kyoutani's breath comes shuddering out of him with a low moan. Yahaba isn't even applying any pressure. There's no friction, there's barely any weight, just the knowledge that his foot is right there. Kyoutani never knew he'd like it this much. 

"You're going red, Kentarou," Yahaba murmurs. "Do you like it that much?"

Swallowing hard, Kyoutani nods. "Yeah." 

"Will you take your shirt off for me?" Yahaba asks, and Kyoutani obeys immediately, pulling it over his head and putting it aside. Yahaba hums with a smile, his foot sliding up, over Kyoutani's abdomen, to the middle of his chest. This time, Yahaba _is_ applying pressure, pushing him down, until he's lying on his back, the carpet tickling against the bare skin of his back. Yahaba sighs softly, pleased. "Good." 

Kyoutani can feel the heel of Yahaba's shoe, pressing into his skin like a sharp point, even if most of the weight is in the toe of the shoe. He likes it, likes the way it drags slowly over his skin. 

"You look good like this," Yahaba murmurs, and Kyoutani looks up at him.

"So do you." 

Yahaba smiles, taking his foot off Kyoutani's chest and kneeling over him instead. He bends to kiss Kyoutani, pressing him against the floor. Kyoutani's lips part eagerly and he moans as he feels Yahaba grinding against him, hard through his skirt. He reaches down, settling his hands on the back of Yahaba's thighs, keeping him close. His hands move without quite consulting his brain, pulling Yahaba further up.

"Want you to sit on my face," he murmurs, satisfied by the way Yahaba moans softly in reply. "Wanna eat you out in this pretty skirt."

Taking hold of Yahaba's hips, Kyoutani guides him closer, sucking at his balls, licking across his perineum. Yahaba's holding himself up, hands braced on the floor near Kyoutani's head. Spreading his cheeks apart, Kyoutani gives him a broad lick, feeling Yahaba jerk with pleasure. He does it again, waiting for Yahaba to relax. Yahaba's making the most wonderful little sounds, whimpering and moaning, pressing down against Kyoutani for more. Kyoutani is more than happy to give it to him, slowly working him open and licking into him, tongue pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Yahaba moans loudly, but then he's pulling away, ignoring Kyoutani's protests. 

"Wait," Yahaba pants. "Just—wait. Let me—" 

He turns around, pressing himself against Kyoutani's mouth again, but this time he's facing the rest of Kyoutani's body. He's undoing Kyoutani's pants, whimpering softly. Kyoutani keeps going as he feels Yahaba pull his pants open. Then, Yahaba's lips are around Kyoutani's cock, sucking him off in return. With a low moan, Kyoutani licks into Yahaba again, thrusting his tongue this time, fucking Yahaba with it. The resulting moans vibrate through Yahaba's mouth and around his cock, like an amazing feedback loop. 

Kyoutani sucks on a finger, pushing it into Yahaba to fuck him with it too. Yahaba responds by massaging Kyoutani's balls while sucking on the head of his cock, rolling and squeezing gently. 

" _Shigeru_ ," Kyoutani whines, then gently bites into the flesh of Yahaba's ass. 

Yahaba yelps, trailing off into laughter as he nuzzles against Kyoutani's cock. "What the hell, Kentarou."

Kyoutani grins, sucking on two of his fingers this time and pushing them into Yahaba. The angle's weird like this, but he knows Yahaba, knows where he likes it.

"Mmm, gonna come," Yahaba grunts, pressing back against Kyoutani's fingers. "Just a little more, come on—"

Curling his fingers, Kyoutani rubs his fingers against Yahaba's prostate, until he comes with a loud moan. He comes on Kyoutani's chest, then crawls off him.

"You're close too," Yahaba murmurs, sitting in front of Kyoutani. He presses one of his shoes against Kyoutani's cock, smiling. "I'll let you come on these, because you've been so good."

"Don't wanna wreck them," Kyoutani pants, even as his hips jerk. 

"I can clean them," Yahaba tells him. "Do it, Kentarou. Let me see." 

That's all Kyoutani needs before he's jerking himself off, rubbing up against Yahaba's shoe. He's already so close that he's trembling with it, and he moans loudly as he comes in thick spurts, arching off the floor. 

" _Oh_ ," Yahaba gasps, breathless, and Kyoutani props himself up with his elbows. He's mostly missed the shoe, coming on Yahaba's foot and ankle instead. The stockings are probably going to be more difficult to clean.

"Sorry," he murmurs, but the way Yahaba leans over and kisses him says that perhaps he doesn't need to apologise for it after all. 

"That was good," Yahaba sighs against Kyoutani's lips. "That was so, so good."

"Yeah," Kyoutani agrees, too tired to hold himself up. Yahaba smiles at him fondly, lying down beside him and kissing his forehead.

"These are my smallest heels, you know," Yahaba murmurs, rubbing his clean foot against Kyoutani's leg. "Just you wait until I bring out the chunkier ones. You're going to like those. And my mini skirts." 

Kyoutani grins in reply. He already knows he's going to _love it_.


End file.
